Whatever it takes
by Wispy Silver Butterflies
Summary: I'll do whatever it takes to keep us together," Draco whispered to Hermione. Please read, invisible chocolate cookie for all reviewers! :D


**A/N Another song fic! **

**Song: By Life House**

**I do NOT own Harry potter or the characters, nor the song, just the plot.**

**Enjoy :)**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**WHATEVER IT TAKES**

--

--

--

Hogwarts grounds were quiet and the lake seemed the only place that Hermione knew that took all her thoughts away and calmed her down. However, this time was different, the things Draco had done over the years had been idiotic but this had topped them all.

"Hermione?" a calm yet emotionally strangled voice came from behind her.

"Please leave me alone Dragon." she sniffed, refusing to look at him

"I can't, I have to make you understand why I did it," he said as clearly as he could without his voice cracking.

Hermione pulled her knees up to her chest, buried her head in her folded arms, and began to cry.

Draco's heart snapped in two.

**A strangled smile fell from your face  
it kills me that I hurt you this way  
the worst part is that I didn't even know**

"Hermione I'm sorry…" Draco pleaded with her as he hit the ground hard on his knees, as he at her "Please understand…"

"I can't!" Hermione almost yelled at him with angry tears replacing the sad ones. "I _can't _Draco, I wont _ever_ understand why you did it…" she whispered, feeling the wet tears stream down her face as she got up, turned away and began to hastily walk away leaving him on the grass.

Draco leapt up from his position, grabbed her arm, and spun her around in three swift movements.

**Now there's a million reasons for you to go**

"I had to, I had to do it, he would have killed me otherwise and then he would have come after you!" he said desperately trying to make her understand. If he cared, he would have felt guilty for the tears he was crying, if there was one thing his father taught him it was Malfoy's do not cry. "Please Hermione... don't leave me," he begged.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" she glared at him becoming angry that he obviously didnt trust her enough.

"Becasue I know you would have stopped me!"

"Too right!"she balled her hands up into fists.

**But if you can find a reason to stay**

The Gryffindors eyes flashed with emotion as the tall, matured Slytherin stepped cautiously towards her and held her tightly in his arms as she crumpled into his chest. "I don't want to leave you Draco, I just can't believe what you've done," she sobbed.

**I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes**

"I'll fix it," he whispered as the guilt pounded through him and made him feel sick at what he had done and the pain he was causing.

"I don't see how you can..." her breath caught in her throat as she pulled slightly away from him and traced her fingers cautiously down his forearm.

**She said "If we're gonna make this work  
you gotta let me inside even though it hurts  
Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see" **

Chocolate brown eyes met crystal blue, "If we're gonna make this work, you have to let me in Draco, you have to let me see all of you," she whispered" I cant play guessing games forever, you know everything about me, but still you shut me out, I need you to let me in," she whimpered. "You don't have to make all these decisions by your self anymore,"

**She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be  
You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me**"

"How can I love you if I don't know you?" she whispered, "How can you love me and keep all those secrets to yourself?"

**I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down**

"I love you more than anything Hermione, you're right though," he said back fighting down the bile in his throat. "There are just some thing's I've never told anyone," he sobbed. "Telling people would only bring back the memories…and the pain…"

"It wouldn't Dray, it would help, I would help, I want to help, I just need you to let me in," she said kissing his lips tenderly and lacing her fingers into his.

**And if you give me a chance  
And give me a break  
I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better**

"I don't deserve you," he mumbled feeling as If a knife was stabbing at his heart.

"You do," she argued, "You've changed for the better Draco, and I'm ever so proud of you for that,"

**But remember the time I told you the way that I felt  
That I'd be lost without you and never find myself**

"Remember the time you called my name and stopped me in the corridor, in front of half the school and told me that you loved me?" she said as he tears were coming again. "Remember what you said to me on our first date? Remember what you got me for Christmas, remember how we used to sit out here almost every night and stare at the starry sky? Do you remember the first night we spent together?" she asked him desperately searching in his eyes for the memories she cherished, seeking his opinion. She paused and swallowed "Do you remember our first kiss?" she whispered feeling the fresh salty tears stream down her flushed cheeks.

Draco's eyes shone as his tears welled up in his blurred eyes "I wouldn't forget them for the world," he whispered and rubbed his nose softly over hers.

"Then tell me that, tell me everything your thinking. There's no need to hide your emotions from me."

**Let's hold onto each other above everything else  
Start over, start over**

"I need you Mione, I can't live without you, I can't eat without knowing your happy, I can't sleep unless I know your safe, I can't study without wanting to be with you. Nothings worth anything if your not there," he said "Let me start over, I'll make everything better, I'll change…just please don't make me do it on my own," he sniffed suddenly needing her to be closer to him and desperate to hear that she forgave him.

Hermione exhaled and snuggled back into his chest, inhaling his deodorant and smiling weakly against his oddly buttoned shirt.

**I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know I've let you down**

"I can't tell you how sorry I am, but I'll do anything to fix it, I'll do anything to make it up to you, I'd die if it meant keeping you safe," he said

"Looks like you nearly did that already," she mumbled. Hermione shook her head "Don't leave me Draco, don't you dare ever di-," she couldn't finnish the word. The old tears were drying on her cheeks but the new ones were only making them soggy again. Hermione realized she must look awful but right now she really couldn't care less, she lay her head against his beating heart "Don't you dare." she sniffed and tightened her grip around his waist.

**And if you give me a chance  
and believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes**

"I'll do what ever it takes Hermione, whatever it takes," Draco whispered as he held her securely and nuzzled his face into her hair, her sweet flowery shampoo filling his lungs and making him feel safe.

"I love you Hermione--"

"I love you more Dragon."

"More than you'll ever know," he whispered.

**I'll keep us together whatever it takes**

**--**

--

--

**A/N I LOVE DRAMIONE : D Please review, I love to know what you thought :L x x If you haven't guessed, the thing that Draco did, was get the dark mark :)**


End file.
